Daniel and Vala
by A11y50n
Summary: Daniel and Vala have an argument and he realizes that he made a mistake. Will he be able to rectify it? What does it mean for the two?
1. Chapter 1

Daniel and Vala

Chapter 1

"STOP! JUST STOP IT! Do you really think that I could be interested in you? Even if you were the last woman on base, on Earth, in the galaxy, no, Universe there would be no 'us'. I can't believe you actually thought that…"

Daniel was mad, Vala had never seen him this mad before. She wanted to let him know that she liked him, she thought it was too soon to let him know that she was totally and completely in love with him. Thank goodness she didn't tell him that though. She was struggling to keep the tears from rolling down her cheeks. She realised Daniel had stopped shouting and was facing her.

"Vala?"

Vala kept her head down and turned to leave the room.

"Vala?" Daniel tried again

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I'm hungry I'm going to get a chocolate muffin and I'll finish the translation later."

Vala left Daniel's room quickly not that Daniel tried to stop her. He'd hurt her, he hurt her really badly. She wasn't hungry as there was a chocolate muffin on her desk with only a bite taken out. He was the lowest of the low. He decided to give her time and then he would talk to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Daniel didn't have a chance to talk to Vala as he was asked to accompany SG-5 on a trip and as the rest of his team were not scheduled to go off world for another week he gladly got away from the problem of Vala. Not that his team allowed him to forget about it, they all managed to see him before he left the next morning. Mitchell caught up with him the 'night of the shouting' and asked him if Vala was ok.

"Hey, is something wrong with Princess?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well she sent a text saying she wasn't feeling too well and wouldn't make it to dinner. You know as well as I do that nothing stops her from eating. So for her to miss a meal voluntarily there must be something wrong."

"Erm, she's not sick…"

Cameron just looked at him.

"How bad?"

"Pretty bad."

"What are you going to do make sure Princess is happy and eating again?"

"I'm giving her a bit of space because trust me there is no way she'll want to see me at the moment. I'll talk to her when I get back. I promise."

"See that you do! Have fun with your ruins!"

Teal'c gave him a look when he was leaving his office, all he did was lift an eyebrow but it said so much.

"I'm going to talk to her when I get back, I promise."

Teal'c bowed his head in the way he does to show acknowledgement.

In the morning Sam was in the gate room to see him off.

"Do I want to know?"

"No, if you did you wouldn't speak to me anymore."

"It can't have been that bad?" asked Sam

"I wish all the system lords could have come and killed me then revived me that would still be too good for me!"

"That bad?"

"I'll talk to her when I get back. I just hope I haven't scared her away from the team."

"If you have I wouldn't bother coming back because you'll have to face me, Cam and Teal'c!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Daniel thought he would only be a couple of days at the most but it turned out that he was away for over a week. He was dreading seeing Vala again. He didn't hate her, he knew exactly how he felt about her but he always thought that she was messing with him and using him as a long running joke. He only realised just before she left their office that Vala was serious. He really went for her and she hadn't done anything outrageous. In fact; he later thought that she was being sincere but it was just the wrong time. He was going to have to bare his soul to make her understand and he would have to confess his feelings for her as he knew without a doubt that she would never ever admit her feelings for him again.

He arrived in the gate room hoping to see Vala, on previous occasions when he went with another team she was always in the gate room waiting to welcome him back, every time apart from today. He went to the infirmary to get checked out by Carolyn, surprise surprise, there was nothing wrong with him nor the other members of SG-5 so he went to his office hoping to see Vala. He was disappointed. His office was empty, there was a stack of items on his desk and when he went to have a look it was a checklist with notes from Vala to let him know what she had completed, started or needed to start. There were also a couple of comments notifying him about some texts that she couldn't quite decipher. He was amazed, she always worked hard, it may not look like it to those on the outside (e.g. not part of the team) but she always completed her workload by the deadline and if she couldn't she would work herself to the bone to finish, it just happened that some people saw her when she was having a break after hours of work but they didn't see her before when she was working. Daniel remembered numerous occasions when _he_ (yes, he saw the irony) would have to tell her to go and get something to eat or get some rest. There were a couple of times when he banned her from the office and got either Sam or Cam to take her away from the work. Sam would take her to the Mall and Cam would either take her home to his parents for a couple of days or if his parents could make the trip they would meet up for pie that his mom always made for Vala. There was also a banana muffin and a cup of steaming hot coffee waiting for him. She always made sure he ate or drank something. She knew he didn't like leaving the office to spend time eating even though he loved his team but Vala made sure he would take even five minutes to have a snack, every so often she would demand to have a meal in the canteen and so they would go and more often than not would meet up with the rest of the team for some down time. He realised how much he messed up.

He was prepared to face her the next day but he wasn't prepared for the new Vala. He was ready to apologise, grovel and even beg for her forgiveness but it seemed as if he was too late. Vala would usually be brash and come out with even more sexually explicit innuendoes just to make him squirm but not this Vala. This Vala was quiet.

"Morning Daniel, I hope you were successful with SG-5?" asked a subdued Space Pirate

"Vala, we need, no I need to talk."

"Daniel there's no need."

"Vala, please I need to…"

"Daniel, you were very clear. It's fine. I've put it behind me. Now what would you like me to do? If there is nothing at the moment I can help Siler with something."

"Erm I had a look at your work and for the most part its great can you show me how you got this part of the text translated?"

"Of course."

That was how they worked. No longer was there any banter between the two. It was all very civilised and Daniel was going mad. During team nights Vala would be her usual self with everyone bar him. When they used to watch movies, it didn't matter whose place they were at, Vala would always use Daniel as her personal pillow/ sofa. She would have her legs on his lap or her head on his shoulders and on a couple of occasions her head in his lap. Teal'c would have a chair to himself or the floor sometimes. Sam and Cam would share another sofa both would have their feet on the coffee table, if Jack was there Cam would be on the floor. But since he was rather blunt with her, Vala kept to her side of the couch, she didn't really banter with him and he missed it. He also missed the touching; he liked having her lean on him or use him as a pillow. He felt as if he was comforting her in some way. The biggest surprise, although it shouldn't be, was whenever the team night was at his place Vala would always stay over in his bedroom; he took the sofa as the spare bedroom was covered with books and they would spend the next day or two together, but that was before he destroyed her; when she went back to the base after 'his' team night he realised what he lost, his best friend. She still made sure he ate regularly but there was no joking between them, no sharing of stories from their past. They were colleagues now and he hated it. He knew what he had to do but just had to figure out how.

"She'll come around; she can't stay mad at you." Cam said

"It's been a couple of months already. In all honesty if I was her I wouldn't forgive me. I was despicable."

"So are you giving up on her? I never would have thought you were a quitter!"

"Will you help me?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, let's not get crazy here. If Vala finds out I'm helping you she'll be _**all**_ polite to me and _**I do not**_ want that. I like the banter. I, and if you tell her I will deny it, like having a sister and I want to keep it that way. I don't just want a co-worker."

"She won't find out, I promise."

Cam gave him a disbelieving look.

"Ok, so I'll make sure she won't take it out on you!"

"How can you guarantee that?"

"You know she will forgive you if take her shopping!"

"I thought you said she won't take it out on me?"

"What's the worst that can happen?"

"Seriously?"

Cam looked at Daniel and then carried on.

"1, she could bankrupt me, you know she loves to shop and that's an understatement and 2, you know she'll drag me into Victoria's Secret and ask my opinion on EVERYTHING. Now I love that shop but no brother wants to help his sister by lingerie. She will ruin that shop for me and you know it!"

"So I'm not part of the team? You don't want to help me?"

"Oh please, don't even try that! You, Sam, Teal'c and Vala are all equally important to me but Vala she's like my kid sister and I know what it's like to join a tight team and try to fit in!"

"Cam…"

Cam held up a hand palm up to stop Daniel.

"Just tell me what you want me to do but I swear if she ruins Victoria's Secret for me there is nothing you can do to make it up to me! Also if you ever break her heart again you'll have to answer to me and Teal'c!"

"What about Sam?"

"Well I think you'd want to face me and the Jaffa because if you make Sam mad that means you make Jack mad and I think those two can be a little mean if you hurt someone they care about! Basically you are screwed if you hurt the Princess."

"What about if she hurts me?"

"Has she done it yet? Do you really want to reflect on who's hurt who so far? Because if you do I think you would come out on top and that's not something to be proud of. I don't know the details but what I do know is that you two always butt heads but you always work through it, this time it's different, you broke her!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Vala walked into Daniel's office and was surprised to see Cameron there taking some items and apparently looking for more.

"Cameron, what are you doing?"

"Oh, hey Princess, I'm just collecting some things for Jackson. Can you help me find the rest on the things on his very long list please?"

"Sure. Why are you collecting all of these?"

"Well Jackson isn't feeling too well and isn't coming in but may be able to do some work at home when he gets better."

"I'll take it to him."

"Aw, you don't have to do that Princess…"

"Its fine, I want to."

"Thanks a bunch, I owe you one!"

It took Vala about ten minutes to find the rest of the items. She was worried about Daniel, he'd never taken a sick day off since she's known him. He must be pretty bad for him not to come to work. She was just going to check on him then she would be on her way back to the base.

"Vala! Where's Cam?" Daniel asked when he opened the door

Vala looked at him and realised that he looked fine, in fact he looked happy. As soon as she walked into his apartment he closed and locked the door.

"What's going on Daniel? You're not sick! Why was Cameron involved in this?"

"Don't blame Cam, please. It was the only way I could think of getting you here so we could talk. Please?"

Vala nodded her head. Daniel indicated the sofa and he sat opposite her on the coffee table.

"First of all I am so sorry for hurting you; there is no excuse for me to treat you that way. I will tell you why in a moment but please know that I was …in a mood and I wrongly took it out on you instead of taking the day off. I knew it was going to be a …difficult day for me…"

Vala looked at Daniel curiously but she knew she had to let him get everything off of his chest.

"… I stupidly thought work would be the best thing for me. I have been kicking myself since that day. I miss you Vala."

"I haven't gone anywhere." Stated a confused pirate

Daniel smiled at her.

"We haven't been the same since that day at it's my fault…"

Daniel held up a hand to stop her from saying anything.

"…yes it was. Just because my mind was elsewhere didn't give me the right to treat you that way. I still cringe at the way I shouted at you. I lost my team mate, my best friend and possibly the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Vala's eyes opened wide at that remark.

"We don't joke anymore, we don't really talk. The office is so quiet I forget that you're in there sometimes. I miss you singing. I miss you watching historically inaccurate programmes. I miss you reading your magazines and stopping me when you think I need to know the latest gossip about celebrities that I haven't even heard of or care about. I miss sitting next to you when we watch a movie and you using me as your own personal cushion. I miss you staying over after 'team night' when we usually just relax. You make this place a home and the last couple of months this has only been a place to sleep and nothing else."

Daniel took his glasses off and placed them on the table and rubbed his hands over his face. He stared at Vala for a while and came to a decision and put on his glasses, and for some reason that Vala couldn't work out, blushed.

"Daniel why are you the colour of a tomato?"

"I need to tell you everything and it's going to be so embarrassing but I think you need to hear it. After you hear it hopefully we can go back to how we were before or maybe move our relationship forward, if you want. But if you want to keep things the same then I will respect that."

Daniel hadn't broken eye contact since he started speaking. Vala's eyes bugged out at the part about 'moving the relationship forward' something which of course Daniel noticed and it made him smile. Vala had her hands on her lap and Daniel decided he needed the contact and took her hands in his, he heard her gasp and she tried to pull away but it was half-hearted, they both knew that she could easily get out of his hold if she so wished and they both also knew that Daniel would never hold someone against their wishes or hurt them. They both wanted the physical contact.

"I'm a geek, a nerd and I'm proud of it but you need to realise that on Earth guys like me are not the popular ones. Girls tend to go for guys like Cam and Jack…"

Daniel smiled at the affronted look on Vala's face on his behalf.

"Huh, so all Tauri women are idiots then?"

Daniel chuckled at the serious question that was posed. In fact he loved it so much that he leaned forward and placed a quick kiss to Vala's cheek which shocked her enough to blush. Daniel had never seen her blush before and was looking forward to seeing how often he could make the love of his life turn that lovely shade of red again.

"Some not all. Anyway, I don't do casual. I don't get it. The thought of having sex with someone that I barely know doesn't excite me. I want the intimacy…"

At her confused look Daniel elaborated.

"…I'm a snuggler, I think that's an important piece of information that you need to know about me- for future reference…"

He watched as her receding blush came back full force and it made him smile.

"…I like to snuggle. I want to hold her after we've made love. I want to have lazy afternoons with her. I want to be playful with her. I want to make her breakfast in bed. I want to help her with her problems. I want to share good and bad things with her. I want the arguments…"

At Vala's arched eyebrow, a la Teal'c, Daniel explained.

"…because I want all the make-ups. I want a relationship not 30 minutes of relief with someone I barely know."

Vala had a genuine smile on face; which in turned made Daniel smile.

"Plus girls are mean! In my senior year of high school the most popular girl came up to me in front of everybody and demanded that I tutor her for history and I refused. Just because she was the most popular girl doesn't mean that she shouldn't have manners. Everyone was shocked, her boyfriend who was the quarter back so the most popular boy in school who I did tutor, was shocked. No one said no to her until me. Anyway her boyfriend really wanted to get into a good college but needed help and I gave him that help and thank god I did! She tried to get her boyfriend to get a different tutor but he refused. She then spread some rumours about me having a small …penis and that it didn't work."

Vala's indignation made Daniel's heart sore.

"But you are well endowed and you were married!"

Daniel just shrugged his shoulders and he could feel the blush on his face.

"My point is that she was good looking but after she started spreading those rumours which thankfully people didn't really believe because they all heard how I turned her down, she wasn't even good looking to me anymore …"

Daniel moved from the coffee table to the sofa Vala turned to face him and the each had a leg on the sofa and one on the floor. Daniel let go of her hand to cup her face.

"…there's more to a woman's beauty than just good looks. Her heart is a big factor, how she treats others shows what kind of person she is. I want to be with someone who is caring and compassionate and who understands me and who can make me laugh. Does that remind you of anyone?" whispered Daniel

Vala had tears in her eyes as she listened to the usual shy man in front of her. She knew he didn't find sharing easy but he was doing it for her.

"College was different, I felt more at home. I was still into my books but no one judged me for that. I had a small group of friends and one night we were at a coffee place and met up with another group of friends and I got talking to one of them and it seemed as if we had a few things in common so we would meet up occasionally to go to the movies and such. We were friends for a while before we started to date. I was 20 when I lost my virginity to her. It was nice. We drifted apart after graduation, we tried to do the long distance thing but it just didn't work but neither of us was heartbroken. Then when I was working towards my doctorate I met another woman and it was also nice however it also ended when she got her dream job across the country. Then there was Sha're."

At Vala's look Daniel answered quickly.

"No, I didn't make love to her on our wedding night. Some cultures here on Earth still practise arranged marriages and like with anything some work some don't. I wanted to get to know her before anything happened if it ever would. She was my 'prize' and I just… couldn't. It was wrong for me on so many levels. I took me ages to get her to understand that I wanted to know _**her**_ and about ten months after we were married we consummated the marriage."

Daniel wiped a tear away that was rolling down Vala's cheek.

"So you see I don't do casual. So when a beautiful space pirate was making advances towards me I didn't realise she was being sincere. I mistakenly thought that she was messing with me. I kept my feelings that I had for her deep down. It took me a while to understand that said space pirate often used sexual innuendo not only to embarrass me but to deflect any attention from her and protect her from all the hurt that she's been through. I realised her feelings for me may, I really hope I'm right about this, be as deep as mine are for her but I only realised this after I hurt immeasurably, something which I regret with all my heart. I hope she is willing to forgive me at some point and hopefully we can take our relationship to the next level maybe starting with a date where we both dress up nice and I take her to a fancy restaurant?"

By now Vala didn't even try to stop all the tears. Daniel wiped them away with his thumbs, and leaned forward ever so slightly. Seeing no resistance just longing in Vala's eyes he continued to move forward ever so slowly giving her time to back away. She didn't. Eventually their lips met and it was the most wonderful kiss. It was soft and gentle and over too soon for Vala's opinion. When Daniel pulled back Vala still had a dreamy look on her face.

"I love you Vala Mal Doran"

Daniel watched as more tears rolled down Vala's cheeks however he also saw the biggest smile lighting up her face which made him smile.

"I love you Daniel Jackson!"

They launched towards each other, Vala wound her arms around Daniel's neck and buried her face there while Daniel's arms went around her waist. Her arms around him were the best feeling ever. Daniel kissed her temple and Vala sighed.

While their arms were still around each other Vala asked a question.

"So why were you in a mood?"

Daniel didn't even pretend to be confused by the question.

"It was my wedding anniversary."

Vala stiffened in Daniel's arms, he was afraid she would pull back.

"I'm glad I came in and in a way I'm glad this happened…"

Daniel had to elaborate at Vala's dubious look.

"…if it didn't then I wouldn't have had the guts to have this conversation with you and then we wouldn't have confessed our love for each other. I regret hurting you but not my reaction. You made me realise that you would not always be there and I would have to take action."

Vala hugged him tighter and they sat like that for a while with Daniel placing a kiss to her temple every so often.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Knock, knock, knock sounded on the door to Vala's quarters.

"Come in Daniel. I'll just be a couple of minutes."

Vala had her back to the door as she added a necklace and bracelet to complete her outfit. She was nervous, she'd been waiting for this day for years but never thought it would actually happen. She turned and saw Daniel in the doorway. His eyes never left hers as she walked towards him.

"Is everything ok?"

Daniel just kept on staring.

"Daniel? Daniel? What's the matter?"

When the question didn't get any sort of reply she touched his arm which seemed to pull him out of his daze.

"You're beautiful!" whispered Daniel

Vala relaxed and smiled once she realised Daniel was fine.

"You're quite handsome yourself darling!"

Vala leaned forward and kissed Daniel's cheek. He took her hand and they laced their fingers together and headed out on their date.

Daniel picked out a nice Italian restaurant. Vala has always had a healthy appetite and he wanted her to enjoy the meal.

"Everything looks wonderful, what will you be having?"

"Choose whatever you like."

Vala bit her lip.

"I know what I want for starters but I can't choose between two mains…"

"Have both!"

Vala laughed.

"I can't do that!"

"Why not?" asked a puzzled Daniel

So they both enjoyed their starters, Vala her two mains and Daniel his one, all the while having an amusing and thoughtful conversation that had nothing to do with false gods. Vala wanted them to share a dessert so Daniel ordered the chocolate cake and requested two spoons. They sat at their table feeding each other. Vala moaned after every spoonful which made Daniel wonder if he would be able to make her moan like that all night.

After their meal they took a walk around the neighbourhood, walking hand in hand. There were comfortable silences as well as heartfelt discussions, and then they decided to head back to the base.

Vala opened her door and tried to lead Daniel in but he stood still at the threshold. She looked back with her eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Daniel?"

Daniel took both of her hands in his.

"I want everything with you Vala. I want to date you. I want to pick you up take you to a nice restaurant, the movies, a fun fair. I want to have late night phone conversations with. I want the anticipation of getting ready for a date. I want to take you dancing…"

"Daniel you know I don't need all of those things although the dancing I would like to try with you darling!"

"I _know_ you don't need it but I _want_ you to have it. You deserve to be wooed!"

Vala moved forward and the two kissed passionately, in her doorway where anyone could see them, they were oblivious to anyone else. Eventually they pulled apart.

"Well that's really sweet and thoughtful. I just want you to know that I was thinking about you when I was getting ready this evening. What's your favourite colour?"

"Navy blue." Replied a confused archaeologist

Vala smiled and Daniel started to squirm, he knew she was up to something.

"I knew it. I went shopping just for this evening and I found this shop and I bought something in your favourite colour. I was hoping you could tell me if you liked it or not, maybe I could buy some more. You may have heard of this shop, Victoria's Secret?"

Daniel gulped and could only imagine what she had underneath her dress.

"Oh I must be getting old…"

"Huh?!" said Daniel

"Well I think I'm losing my mind."

"Why?" asked a perplexed Daniel

"Well I can't even remember if I actually put on the lacy lingerie set or maybe I decided to go Major tonight. Oh well you won't find out. Sweet dreams darling!"

Before Vala could close the door on Daniel's stunned face he quickly regrouped and caught her hand and pulled her towards him.

"1, it's 'commando' not 'major'. 2, you're evil, and last but not least you still deserve to be wooed!"

Daniel quickly pressed a kiss to her temple and turned to go to his room which was just opposite hers. Vala could hear him muttering the short distance to his quarters.

"Maybe I could tell her 'dating' happens after the wedding, she won't know any different!"

Vala smiled and closed the door and leant back on it touching her fingers to her mouth. She then got ready for bed, she just got comfortable when her phone rang. She was surprised to find it was Daniel contacting her.

"Daniel?"

"Hey Vala. Seeing as Jack is in town at the moment and Caroline has gone to meet Cam's parents I thought you may want to talk about your date tonight."

"And you're being the generous guy that you are and stepping in for Sam and Caro?"

"Well you know me I'm a good listener."

"Hmmmm, give me a minute I just have to get comfortable, are you under the covers?"

"…erm yes."

"Good, now let's talk about the date. He was punctual…"

"That's good."

"Yes, although I thought he was mute when I first saw him…"

Daniel chuckled.

"Oh, do tell."

"Well he seemed to just look at me for a while, I was thinking it was going to be an incredibly long night if I would be the only one talking then I thought maybe he had better uses for his mouth than talking…"

Daniel choked at this comment, Vala was giggling into the phone, and she could just imagine his face.

"Did he ever say anything?"

"Eventually, he called me beautiful…" sighed Vala

Daniel smiled.

"Well at least you know there's nothing wrong with his eyes."

"He wears glasses."

"All the better to see you with!"

"Hmmm."

"So how was the date?"

"Well he took me to a nice restaurant where I ate a lot…"

"There's nothing wrong with a healthy appetite."

"Then we shared this sinful chocolate cake, we fed it to each other. Hmmm I thought of him covered in cake and me licking it off of him, maybe I'll dream of it tonight!"

"…"

"Daniel? Daniel? Are you still there?"

"Huh? Erm yes, just drifted off for a moment. So was the cake the best bit of the night?"

"No, the best bit was when I assumed he would be spending the night with me and he declined because he said I deserved to be wooed and he kissed me on my forehead. That was the best bit. I've never felt this loved before. I'm ever so grateful that this man loves me as much as I love him."

"You're his everything."

Daniel heard Vala sniff on the other end of the line and tried to lighten the mood.

"So what are you wearing?"

Vala laughed.

"I'm sending you three pictures, you need to guess which I'm wearing."

A couple of minutes later.

"You've only sent two, there's nothing on the third."

"Exactly, do you care to guess what, if anything, I'm wearing?"

"…"

"Sweet dreams Daniel, I had a lovely time tonight. I liked being wooed!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The couple went on many dates when they weren't on missions. On missions they were professional unless one of them was injured then professionalism went out of the window. Daniel took Vala to the movies a lot, they had picnics in the park and on one occasion in his living room because Vala was so looking forward to it then it started to rain and he couldn't bear to see her disappointed. They also spent a lot of time at his place. They would sometimes cook together, have lazy days and every so often Daniel would cook a romantic meal for her. Daniel was taking her to the movies again so it was a casual date, she didn't really have to dress up. Jeans and a t-shirt were fine. The first time she dressed this way for a date she felt weird. She thought it was just wrong. She could have put on a nice dress, high heels and done her hair but it was to watch an action film that they both wanted to see and they were watching an early showing so she decided to go casual and she wasn't sorry, Daniel looked at her the same way as when they went on their first date so now she was comfortable with dressing down. In fact she stole one of Daniel's hoodies and wore it all the time on base when she was not in uniform.

"Daniel, I will pay for the popcorn…"

"No, I've got it thanks."

"But I would like to pay for it."

"That's my job."

Vala hardly ate any popcorn, nachos or candy that Daniel bought her, not because she was being pig headed but because she actually lost her appetite and she was seething.

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Hmmm."

Daniel knew there was something wrong but had no idea what could be the problem.

When Daniel took Vala back to base he tried to kiss her and she pulled back.

"Daniel, can you come in please? We need to talk."

"Oh-kaaaay." Replied a nervous archaeologist

They entered her room, closed the door and faced each other.

"I don't want to date anymore…"

"WHAT?!"

"Daniel how many dates have you taken me on?"

"I…I don't know I haven't counted."

"Ok, so I don't know the answer to that question either but I do know that I haven't paid for one date and that means you're spending all your money on these 'dates' it's not fair to you. I was going to pay for the food today at the movies but you refused. It's too expensive…"

"I want to spend my money on you."

"I just want to spend time with you; I don't want you to spend any more money on me. Do you understand?"

"NO! I earn my money and if I want to spend it on you then I WILL!"

"I don't want you to!"

"I don't care what you want. It's my money and I've earned it and I WILL BE SPENDING IT ON YOU!"

"Why can you spend your money on me but I can't do the same for you? I earn my money as well…"

"I know you do…"

"Is my money not good enough?"

"Of course it is."

"THEN WHY CAN'T I SPEND MONEY ON OUR DATES?"

"BECAUSE IT'S MY JOB!"

"WHY?"

"BECAUSE I'M THE MAN!"

"Excuse me?" said a very calm Vala

"I'm the man and it's my job to pay for the dates."

"That is such a ridiculous reason. This is not early 20th century! I don't need a man to buy me things, it is nice on occasion but I want to show him how much I love him as well. I have a dangerous job just like you. I can defend myself just like you. On occasions I have protected you when we've been on missions. Both of us as well as the other members of SG-1 are all capable individuals who are valued members of the team and the Stargate programme but your money is still worth more than mine?"

"It's not about the money. I'm the man so I pay for the dates. Period!"

"Well that's a stupid reason! What idiot made up that rule?"

"Doesn't matter because we're not going on a date if you're paying!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

Daniel stormed out of the room slamming the door shut. Vala was so incensed that she went to her door and wrenched it open.

"THIS IS _**MY**_ DOOR, SO _**I'LL**_ SLAM IT SHUT NOT _**YOU**_!"

Then Vala gave the door an almighty shove which probably shook the walls of the SGC.

Vala went to the canteen and saw Sam and Caro at a table so went to collect her meal and sat with them.

"I'm in love with an idiot!" stated Vala

"What's Daniel done now?" asked Sam

"He won't let me pay for a date!"

"Ah, all men are idiots when it comes to that." Declared Caro

"What are you talking about Cameron and Jack are not like that!"

Both Sam and Caro scoffed at that remark.

"Oh please, I've never heard either of you complain about that as I would have remembered."

"You need to remember that…we're not as vocal as you and Daniel. Plus the rare times Jack has been on base since we got together he's been professional, well, as professional as he can be…"

"Cam is the same; he doesn't want any gossip about us, because he loves me and because I'm the general's daughter. He wants everything above board. He wants to set an example."

"But how come neither of you told me?"

"We dealt with it away from base so when we saw you it was on base hence being professional or you were on a mission." Said Caro

"Will you tell me how you and Jack dealt with it?" pleaded Vala

Sam chuckled.

"When I brought the subject up he was like 'no way, that's not going to happen'…"

Vala was shocked.

"But Jack is a laid back guy…"

"With most things yes but there are a few things where he's 'traditional'."

"So how long did you withhold sexual favours from him?"

Sam gave her an incredulous look.

"Why would I punish myself like that? Jack and I have waited a long time to be together and I'm not wasting one minute with him. Plus I don't like the whole 'game playing' thing. If I have an issue I'll talk to him about it. I'm not going to play games to try to get him to figure out what's bothering me. We both like the direct approach."

"Ok so Jack also wants to pay for everything and you didn't stop sleeping with him…"

Sam scoffed.

"Like either of you would use sex against Daniel or Cam!"

Caro nodded and Vala sighed.

"Daniel and I haven't had sex yet! He's wooing me."

Caro and Sam looked at each other.

"Oh do tell." Said Caro

"Well we went on our first date and it was great. Then at the end of the night I expected him to come into my room but he didn't. He told me he wanted to date me and everything that came with it. We sleep together, like literally sleep but that's it. We talk on the phone when I don't stay at his place, we go on dates. It's nice. He loves me for me and he wants to make sure I know he loves me. I do but I can't wait for when we do have sex. Having said that I'm glad he's making us wait. It feels so right. I like sleeping with him; it's nice in a way not to have all that pressure. Sometimes we watch a box set of something and we fall asleep on the sofa and it's so pleasant. I've never had that before. It's nice, I know I keep on saying that but it is!

Vala had a happy smile on her face.

"We're happy for you Vala, Daniel has always been a sweet guy and we're lucky that the men in our lives care as much about us as we do about them." Said Sam

"Anyway back to Jack…"

"Well, I think it took him longer than he'd care to admit to figure out what I was doing. Whenever he would ask me out I would change it so I would say I was going to cook or that we were going to order in etc. It worked in my favour that he works in D.C. so we're not together all the time so our time together is precious. I've never been one to go out and party anyway so our dates we're mostly dinner or the movies which for me I loved but like you it felt as if I was using him, I earn my own money but Jack is a little old fashioned about this. Anyway when we would meet up with family and friends it would be at their places or ours and if we went out with family and friends then everyone paid for themselves, it's always been like that, so that's never been an issue. So I started cooking a lot more or ordering in and I think it took him a while to realise that we hadn't gone out on a date in a long while. When he did we had words.

" _I know what you're doing you know!" declared Jack_

" _I'm sure you do."_

" _Well, we're going out tomorrow night!"_

" _Can I pay?"_

" _HELL NO!"_

" _Well have a great time by yourself!"_

" _Sam, c'mon. I really want to take you out for dinner…"_

" _Jack, you know I don't need you to take me out? I like spending time with you just relaxing at home. I also earn my own money and I love that you want to spend your money on me so why can't I show you how much I love you?"_

" _It's not the same…"_

" _So I'm a kept woman now?"_

" _Do not try and trick me into putting my foot in my mouth. Why is this so important to you?"_

" _Seriously? I want us to be equals in this relationship. Or are you going to tell me I shouldn't be working anymore…?"_

" _Ok, now you're putting words in my mouth. I am not some chauvinistic guy that thinks the woman has to stay at home getting the food ready…"_

" _I know that but why can't you let me pay for half our dates?"_

" _Is it a deal breaker for you?"_

" _Jack we've waited so long to be together, I'm not going to throw away the best relationship I've ever had just because we disagree on something. I found a way around it, I cook instead. I love cooking you know this!"_

 _Jack let his chin drop to his chest in defeat._

" _What do you suggest?"_

" _Well whoever invites the other on a date has to pay?"_

" _I'll think about it."_

" _Thanks."_

"So what happened?" Caro asked

"Well, the next time he was in town he asked me out on a date and made sure I had my purse, we had a great time and he asked rather grudgingly, if I wanted to pay, I smiled and took out my card and paid for the meal. It took a lot for him to accept it but he did. Was he comfortable, no, but he did it for me. He tried and that's all I wanted.

" _Well Carter, just so you know I'm not a cheap date and I have a three date rule. So by my calculations you need to take me on two more dates before you see the goods!"_

 _Sam burst out laughing._

" _Hmmm, so I'll take the couch tonight then?"_

" _Well let's not be too hasty here, I was just joking. We can share the bed but no funny business from you. I want you to respect me in the morning."_

" _I'll try sir, I'll try!"_

 _They laughed and showed each other how much they loved the other that night._

"What is that smile about Sam?"

"Nothing!"

Vala sighed and turned to Caro.

"So tell me how you and Cameron sorted out this problem."

Caro scoffed.

"Well, we were celebrating Christmas at my parents' place…"

"I bet Cam loved that!" declared Sam

"Tell me about it! I'm still amazed he came. Anyway we were having Christmas lunch and things were a bit strained between Cam and myself as a few days before I brought up the subject of us paying for dates by alternating, it did not go down well and we had an argument. Cam only holds my hand and kisses me on the cheek when my dad is around. When we're at his parents' place he's more demonstrative. The day was fine and we were eating when I brought up the subject, my dad shocked me by agreeing with Cam."

" _Of course Cam should pay for your dates!"_

" _I'm an adult, I can pay for our dates as well, why does he have to pay for everything?"_

" _Because I want to, because I love you and I want to show you that!" declared Cam_

" _And because it's the right thing to do!" said Hank_

" _You don't think that I want to show you that I love you?"_

" _That's not the point, it's my job to pay for the dates!"_

" _Hear, hear!" said Hank_

" _Oh please! It is not the 18_ _th_ _century for goodness sake!"_

" _I know it's not but I still think that I should pay for our dates!"_

" _You probably want me barefoot and pregnant!"_

 _Cam didn't reply to this but his silence spoke volumes._

" _Cam why don't you help me clear the plates?" It was a command in the disguise of a question and Cam knew not to ignore it._

 _As the last dish was taken into the kitchen, Caro closed the kitchen door, Cam knew she was fuming._

" _So you want me barefoot and pregnant do you?"_

" _YES! Of Course I do, especially if I could be with you the whole time as well! Do I want you to give up your job? Yes, if we were millionaires and that we didn't need to work then yes, we'd both give up our jobs and enjoy our kids! Who am I kidding, even if we had all the money in the world we would still work, that's who we are. We have both worked too hard to get where we are to just sit back. You love being a doctor and I love being part of SG-1. When the day comes for me to think about standing down from heading SG-1 then I'll still want to be part of the programme and when we have kids I'd like to see them grow up!"_

" _How many kids are we having?"_

" _Well it has to be an even number, we don't want a middle kid with 'middle child syndrome'."_

" _You've thought about this?" said Caro in awe_

" _Of course! You're it for me! Both my parents worked hard, my mom worked hard around the farm. I've never had an issue with women working. I did have an issue for paying for dates when I was a teenager, I had part time job in a video store and most of my wages went on dates as I had to pay for her meal, her movie ticket etc. because I should as I'm the guy…"_

" _See you don't like paying for every date!"_

"… _didn't, I didn't like paying for everything but now I want to pay for everything. I'm lucky that you feel the same about me as I do you and I want to show you that!"_

" _So if we have daughters…"_

" _They will be independent young ladies who will know they can achieve anything they want if they put the effort in but they deserve to be treated as if they're treasure. It may be old fashioned and I don't care. Plus with us as parents, Daniel, Teal'c, Jack, Sam and Vala as their Uncles and Aunts plus two sets of grandparents that will rip anyone apart that hurt their grandkids, boys or girls, then I'm pretty sure no one will mess with them and our sons will be gentlemen or they'll answer to me!"_

" _How will we handle the house hold expenses? Will you pay for everything?" asked a curious Caro_

" _No, we'll open a joint account and we'll both put a percentage of our pay into said account and we'll use that money for household stuff and kid stuff. It will be a partnership."_

" _You've thought about this."_

" _Of course, you make more money than I do and I don't want you to have one second of doubt that I may be marrying you for your money. Make no mistake I'm marrying you for your body!"_

 _Caro slapped him playfully for that remark. Cam wrapped his arms around Caro's waist._

" _I want a marriage like my parents, I watched them work together, its what I've always wanted. I'm not going to apologise for being gentleman enough to pay for our dates, it doesn't mean I see you as weak, far from it, you're always so strong and independent and I want to show you that I love you."_

 _They had their foreheads against each other._

" _That's the sweetest thing I've heard."_

 _They kissed. When they broke the kiss Caro had a question._

" _What about a compromise?"_

" _What sort of compromise?"_

" _How about we alternate paying for our dates? You're it for me too and you deserve to have someone show you how much you mean to them as well! Just think that we're using our joint account and that you forgot your card and I happen to have mine."_

" _You're not going to let this go are you?"_

" _What do you think?"_

" _What about for every four dates we go on you pay for one?"_

" _What about we alternate?"_

" _How about for every two I pay for you pay for one?"_

" _How about we alternate?"_

 _Cam looked at the love of his life and caved. He loved her, she loved him and they both wanted to show that love. Other couples had bigger issues to sort out theirs was who was going to pay for their dates. Life, especially in their line of work, is too short, they should be enjoying themselves. Cam sighed._

" _Fine! But you owe me!"_

" _What would you like?"_

" _A tray of your brownies just for me!?"_

" _Deal!"_

" _Deal!"_

 _They kissed to seal the deal._

"So how did he handle it?"

"He was a little uncomfortable at first but he's gotten used to it. The toughest thing for him was when some idiot actually accused him of being a kept man and that I was paying him for 'services'!"

"That's what that was about! No matter how many times I asked him he wouldn't tell me what was going on. Both Daniel and Teal'c were also tight lipped."

"What are you talking about?" Vala asked

"Remember we were supposed to go on a mission and it was postponed because Cam had an altercation with a loud mouth sergeant while sparring?"

"Oh, the idiot?"

"Yeah, he wasn't very popular when that got around. Most people love Cam and those that don't respect him at least. That guy only had his team and from I saw they didn't really like him either but I never found out what was said…"

Sam looked at Caro and saw the doctor avoiding her gaze. Vala noticed this as well.

"Caro, what are you keeping from us?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't try that with us, what did the guy say exactly?"

"You have to promise not to do anything?"

"I'm making no promises!"

"Vala! We promise Caro."

"But Sam…?"

"I really want to know. When was the last time that they guys kept their mouths shut? It has to be big for them to not say a word. Did Daniel say anything to you?"

Vala shook her head no.

"Doesn't that tell you something?"

"You're right."

Vala turned to Caro.

"I promise not to do anything." Said Vala although she had her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Well, the idiot was baiting Cam, calling him a kept man and from what I heard Cam was just ignoring it then the fool started to say stuff about me…"

"Oh, what an idiot, I'm surprised Cameron didn't murder him."

"It was a close call, the guy, seeing as he couldn't get a raise out of Cam, started to say I have to pay Cam to date me because I'm cold and frigid and other not so nice things. Thankfully Teal'c and Daniel were there to hold Cam back. The sergeant was so happy to get a reaction he started to say stuff about all of us, he said you Sam were working your way to the top on your back because of Jack, then he said you Vala were 'servicing' all the male members of SG-1 and probably half the base as well. Cam was struggling against Daniel and Teal'c but when he started talking about you two they lost their hold briefly allowing Cam to start pounding on him. It was only because they guys got a hold of Cam again and my father entered that it stopped. The guy didn't see my dad enter and was feeling cocky and said the same stuff about me how I must pay a lot for his services because no one else wants me…that's when Cam broke free and punched him again and would have continued if my dad didn't stop it. My dad told him to stand down and with Daniel and Teal'c's help they managed to calm him down. My dad couldn't play favourites so had to discipline both of them and they were both suspended for a week. I was so angry at Cam, I didn't know the full story until I got home the next morning and he was there with a cooked breakfast ready for me.

" _I know you're mad but I wasn't going to let him talk about you that way!"_

" _You're better than him he was baiting you and you fell for it, now there's going to be something on your record."_

" _I don't care about that, I'd do it again. When he was talking about me, that's one thing then he started to say things about you, HELL NO! That is not acceptable then he moved in on Sam and Vala! HELL NO AGAIN! You do not talk about women like that. I know you can defend yourself, all of you can and it would have been nice for him to see what you three can do when you're mad but you weren't there to defend yourselves so I did it and Daniel and Teal'c would have joined in if your dad didn't show up! I'm not sorry!"_

 _Caro had never seen Cam that angry before, she wasn't afraid she knew he would never hurt her. Once he hit her by accident when he was under the influence of some alien drug and when he remembered what he did he avoided her for a few weeks until she took matters into her own hands and let herself into his apartment and made a meal for him and seduced him. She went to him and put her arms around him and that seemed to calm him down, they stayed like that for a while, then she pulled him to her bedroom._

" _What about your breakfast?"_

" _You're all I want!"_

I read the report and noticed it had numerous witness accounts and everything was forwarded to Jack as well.

"His team only put up with him because they had to then ironically he and his team needed help and it was SG-1 to the rescue…"

"That's why they guys were less than their usual selves with the guy. They were hostile but neither of us could understand why." Sam said

"…Well Cam got shot protecting him, thankfully it was only a flesh wound to the arm. I remember the guy trying to thank Cam in the infirmary and Cam completely ignored him and left."

"He didn't last long after that if I remember correctly?"

"You're right, I think he realised that he made a huge mistake when he talked about all of us, not only because he saw all of us be professional especially when you two were part of the team that rescued him and his team but I think the other guys just blanked him, the only ones that would talk to him were his team and that's because they had to. So he transferred out."

"So how do I get through to Daniel?"

Sam and Caro looked at each other and as one turned to Vala speaking at the same time.

"Compromise." "Compromise."

"Fine!"

"Whoa, whoa and whoa, what's is going on here?" Cam asked

He and Teal'c had just entered the gym to spar but they found Daniel taking out his frustrations on a punching bag.

"Jackson? Jackson? JACKSON!?"

It took the archaeologist a minute to realise he was being called. He stopped and tried to catch his breath.

"So what's the space pirate done now?"

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon, since when do you hit the punching bag? You go on the treadmill, you do weights and on rare occasions you may spar but only when I force you to, so I ask again what has Vala done now?"

"I'm in love with a nutcase!"

Teal'c and Cam look at each other; this was not news to either of them or anyone on base.

"Yeah, not hearing anything new!" Cam said

"She wants to pay for our dates now! What sort of stupid thing is that? Have you heard anything o ridiculous before?"

"DanielJackson do you know of the mating rituals of ValaMalDoran's home world?"

"Well no…"

"Could it not be that the female is in charge of the entertainment of the future husband?"

"Well may be but still, it's my job to pay for things not hers…"

"Ok, I'm going to stop you there before you break her heart and end up apart for months as both of you are so stubborn. Is it such a big deal?"

"YES! How would you like it if Caro paid for your dates?"

"I've gotten used to it…"

"EXACTLY and you want me…huh?"

"I said I've gotten used to it. Do I like it, not really but I love her more than the issue itself. We alternate. It was important to her."

"How did I not know this?"

"You were there when the jerk started talking about Caro remember?"

"I just thought he was being a jerk because he hit on all three of them and they all turned him down."

"Maybe that had something to do with it but I think he found out about Caro paying for some of our dates and turned it into something dirty when it's not. Look ask yourself; is it a deal breaker for you, if yes then let her down sooner rather than later…"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I LOVE HER, I'm not going to break up with her because of this!"

"DanielJackson I think it would be wise if you and ValaMalDoran discussed this."

"Huh? Yeah, of course. Thanks and bye!"

Daniel walked to Vala's quarters and found her walking towards him form the other end of the corridor.

"Can we talk?"

"We need to talk."

They both laughed and Vala opened her door and Daniel followed her in. He sat on the bed and Vala was figuring out where to sit when she just went with her instinct and sat on his lap. Daniel wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his body. They both let out a sigh of relief.

"Can you tell me why it's so important for you to pay?" whispered Daniel

"You've paid for everything since before we got together and since we became an 'us', I felt as if I was taking advantage of you. I don't want you to think for one moment that I'm with you for your money because you take me on dates and buy me stuff. I would be with you if we just stayed in your apartment. I want to show you that I care about you as well."

"I thought, stupidly as it turns out, that you didn't like the dates which meant you didn't like me…"

"Oh Daniel, you have me for the rest of our lives. I will always love you."

They kissed and took their time to come up for air. When they finally did they rested their foreheads against each other.

"How about you pay for our take out then?"

The smile that let Vala's face made Daniel smile.

Later that night after Vala had paid for her first take out and they were snuggling on the sofa, Daniel's cell started to ring. He looked at who was calling and answered the call.

"Hey Jack…"

"Don't be an idiot and spoil the best thing to happen to you. Let her pay for something…"

"Jack…"

"Daniel I mean it, you will lose her if you're your usual stubborn self…"

"Jack…"

"It's not easy but it gets easier and when you see her smile and you're the reason for it…"

"JACK!"

"Why are you shouting?"

"You weren't listening, Vala paid for our take out tonight."

"…"

"Jack?"

"Huh? Oh that's great. Have a nice night! Bye"

Jack cut off before Daniel could say bye.

Daniel shrugged his shoulders when Vala looked at him. They snuggled down again to enjoy the rest of their night.


End file.
